


Be Careful, It's My Heart

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Making someone's insides their outsides, Ninja Turtle Valentines, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek saves Stiles from a rogue werewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful, It's My Heart

After learning they lived in a town riddled with werewolves, werecoyotes and various other mythical creatures, any sane person would probably have moved away, or at least become a little more vigilant while walking through the woods along. Stiles has done neither of those things, but then again, Sties has probably never been completely sane.

He tries to yell and flail when he’s snatched up from behind, but his mouth is covered and his limbs are pretty well secured. He thinks it’s pretty sad that his first thought is ‘this again?’ Because of course he goes and gets kidnapped in the woods. Of. Fucking. Course. Werewolf kidnappers really seem to lack creativity. 

But they really don’t get that far. There’s the sound of a single branch snapping and then Stiles is on the ground and for a brief moment there’s a whole lot of weight crushing down on his 147 pound frame. Seconds later he can breathe again when that weight is gone, completely lifted off his body. 

Now that he’s out of the guy’s hold, he pulls off the duct tape from around his mouth and gapes up at Derek, wolfed out, eyes flashing blue, as he tears into the wolf that tried to snatch him up. Literally tears into him. 

It’s single handedly the scariest and most badass thing he’s ever seen Derek do. Next thing he knows, Derek is standing over the dead werewolf’s body with a dripping, still beating heart in his hand. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles whispers, heart racing. Derek is still wolfed out and managing to look both scary as fuck and hot as hell. Scrambling to his feet, Stiles closes the gap between them and wonders just how far gone Derek is, since his face is full of fur and his eyes are continuing to glow blue. And there’s still the matter of the heart that’s slowing, but still pumping out blood. “Hey there, big guy. How about we take a deep breath and calm down, ok? And maybe shift back. That sounds nice, right?”

It takes a little time, but soon enough, it’s Derek that’s standing in front of him. Shirtless and covered in blood and flickers of vivid blue through his eyes. He glances down at the carnage, at the heart he’s holding, then looks to Stiles. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s ok. Really. I’m sure it’s a far better sight than whatever he was planning on doing with me. Probably taking me for ransom,” Stiles mutters. “Like usual.”

“I couldn’t let him hurt you.” He squeezes the heart in his hand before dropping it to the ground and approaching Stiles. “I don’t ever want to see you hurt.” He doesn’t have a blood free hand, but his left hand is far less bloody than the right, so he uses his left hand to card through Stiles’ hair. 

“Derek?” Stiles asks, looking into his eyes.

Derek doesn’t say anything else before leaning in and kissing Stiles gently on the lips. It’s soft and sweet and a complete 180 from the raging wolf Stiles had just seen rip though someone’s chest. It’s also not at all how he expected his Valentine’s Day to go. He really just thought it was going to be like any other day of the year, only with a box full of cheap Ninja Turtles Valentine’s cards in his bag, which he handed out to his friends at school. He’d been on his way to give one to Derek as a gag, before the whole pack arrived by the Hale house for some training, but… this is so much better than a little flimsy paper card that says “Cowabunga dude! I’d share my pepperoni pizza with you any day!” 

He gives him the card anyway, after the rest of the pack finds them and bury the body of the rogue wolf and they’ve cleaned up. Derek laughs, because the card is so incredibly cheesy and he hasn’t gotten one of them since elementary school. “Sorry I didn’t get anything for you.”

“Dude, you ripped out a man’s heart to save my life. I think that’ll suffice,” he says, grinning, stopping any further conversation with a kiss.


End file.
